Unleashed words
by Nyxia
Summary: Captain Swan, one shot / "C'était comme si une fois qu'elle l'eut dit sans menace de danger ou de mort, une fois qu'elle l'eut dit dans un contexte normal et calme, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter"


_Hello Oncers!_

 _Juste un tout petit quelque chose concernant Captain Swan et cette scène finale, où elle lui dit "Je t'aime" comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde._

* * *

C'était comme si une fois qu'elle l'eut dit sans menace de danger ou de mort, une fois qu'elle l'eut dit dans un contexte normal et calme, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Elle le lui dit au petit-déjeuner, ses cheveux noirs de jais emmêlés, son visage portant encore des traces de sommeil, lorsqu'il but sa première gorgée de café.

Il s'étrangla avec le liquide brûlant mais c'était d'avantage par les deux iris verts qui le fixaient que par la chaleur du café.

Killian se pencha au-dessus de la table, toucha sa joue, fit le contour de sa mâchoire de ses doigts. Ses yeux suivaient le chemin que parcourait sa main sur son visage comme s'il n'arrivait toujours par à croire qu'elle était dans sa vie. Son regard remonta vers le sien et il pencha davantage la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle goûtait le chocolat, la cannelle et toutes les promesses qu'ils se faisaient en silence.

/. /

Elle le lui souffla un après-midi qu'il passait au bureau du shérif, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, humant son odeur de cuir et de sel. Il lui avait apporté son bonnet de laine et ses gants parce que la température dehors avait chuté dramatiquement, une neige folle recouvrait déjà tout Storybrooke et il savait mieux que quiconque combien elle détestait le froid.

Sa main avait agrippée la chaîne qu'il portait, elle pouvait sentir toute la chaleur qu'il dégageait malgré le froid dehors, hors d'attente des intempéries de la ville semblait-il.

"C'est toi que je devrais constamment avoir avec moi; tu es une vraie source de chaleur.

Ses doigts jouaient avec les breloques du collier et elle avança d'avantage pour attraper sa lèvre inférieure de sa bouche. Sa langue vint l'effleurer à peine et elle l'entendit soupirer.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander, Swan. Je te suivrais partout."

Sa réponse fut étouffée contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle se pressa davantage contre lui et elle le fit complètement taire par sa main qui se glissa dans ses cheveux pour raffermir leur baiser.

/. /

Elle le lui dit à travers un grand éclat de rire un dimanche midi, de la sauce au chocolat éclaboussée partout dans la cuisine, alors qu'ils cuisinaient ensemble.

Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire à la vue du chocolat qui recouvrait son visage et sa barbe et elle avait glissé un doigt près de ses lèvres pour recueillir une goutte de chocolat qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche pour goûter. La cuisine était un champ de bataille et encore plus depuis qu'il avait oublié de mettre le couvert du mélangeur pour faire la sauce au chocolat.

"Tu as encore des choses à apprendre du monde moderne, Jones!"

Ses iris bleues, _si_ bleues brillaient de la voir si heureuse, de voir ce doigt s'attarder dans sa bouche, et ce sourire moqueur courir sur ses lèvres.

Son rire se répercutait dans la pièce, et Killian ne pouvait qu'aimer ce son et voulant l'entendre encore et encore, il plongea ses doigts dans le mélangeur et en barbouilla la joue d'Emma.

Elle cria et essayait de se dérober pour éviter qu'il ne lui mette du chocolat partout, mais sa prise était tenace et il plongea la tête vers elle et commença à embrasser chaque centimètres de son visage. Les joues, le nez, le front, les paupières, la bouche.

Le chocolat qui l'avait éclaboussé était désormais en sillages éparpillés sur leurs visages.

Et Emma qui ne cessait de rire.

Et Killian qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce visage qu'il adorait tant.

/. /

Emma le lui dit un mercredi soir et par un samedi ensoleillé. Elle le lui répéta une journée pluvieuse, et une fois où ils faisaient des courses. Elle le lui rappela un matin avant d'aller travailler et une nuit où les cauchemars avaient pris place dans leur chambre. Elle le lui chuchota en pleine rue de Storybrooke, et chez Granny.

Elle lui dit comme elle lui aurait dit "Bon matin!", elle le lui dit comme elle lui aurait dit "Merci!", elle le lui dit comme elle lui aurait dit "Idiot!".

/. /

Elle le murmura dans son oreille lorsque la lune n'était que la seule lumière les éclairant.

Lorsque la seule façon pour elle était de le susurrer contre sa peau, embrassant son cou et descendant toujours plus bas. Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui répéter encore et encore contre son ventre, et lorsqu'elle ne pouvait aller au-delà qu'un son étranglé quand il la mettait au bord du précipice.

Elle le lui dit comme si elle ne voulait que jamais il ne l'oublie. Elle le lui dit pour toutes les blessures qu'elle eut dans sa vie, et pour toutes les failles de son passé à lui. Pour ces choses qu'ils ont vécues ensemble, pour ces douleurs qui ne s'effaceraient pas, et pour toutes ces promesses qu'ils s'étaient fait en se choisissant.

Elle le lui dit comme une preuve que leur amour en valait la peine.

* * *

 _Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage par une review, c'est toujours apprécié! ;)_


End file.
